


多个爸爸有益无害

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [61]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: DCEU合家欢
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	多个爸爸有益无害

1.

布鲁斯显然很不习惯这种场面，他的手在大腿上局促地来回搓了搓，假络腮胡上的胶水让他的笑看起来僵硬而虚伪，在他的对面，和善的校长正扶着眼镜不确定地打量着他——这倒是很正常，为了不和克拉克撞造型，他今天不得不给自己的下巴贴了一整圈毛茸茸的胡子，它们正搞得布鲁斯唇角发痒，更糟糕的是假发套的刘海也长得扎人，于是布鲁斯高频率的眨眼就让他更显奇怪了。他压抑住想抽搐嘴角缓解不适的欲望，试图逃避校长的目光，在准备转移视线至左侧的比利身上的瞬间，坐在他右侧的克拉克好巧不巧用手掌盖住了他大腿上的那只手：

“亲爱的，别太紧张了，”他拉起布鲁斯的手，满怀深情，于是雪莉的目光也就跟着放到了克拉克脸上，“雪莉只是想见见我们而已。”

“我想我的父亲们只是还不习惯这种小型家长会！”没等布鲁斯做出回应，导致布鲁斯顶着一脸胡子坐在这儿的始作俑者欢快地替他们打起了圆场，而即使隔着一个人，克拉克也能立刻和比利做出完美配合：

“噢，瞧瞧小比利，”他侧过身，一把将布鲁斯和比利全都搂了过来，布鲁斯被迫撞上克拉克的肩膀，“你可真是太贴心了，我真的……我的天，雪莉，你不知道领养比利对我和我的丈夫来说是多正确的决定！”

也许我应该让他从我的银行滚蛋然后把他丢去好莱坞赚钱还债。当然，这个念头只是在布鲁斯疑惑克拉克演技居然如此精妙的时候一闪而过——当然好了，他可是时时刻刻都在扮演两种角色的、了不起的超人呢！然而与布鲁斯不同，比利对克拉克看起来完全真心实意的感叹只是得意地冲布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，于是一再提醒自己不要和孩子计较的布鲁斯只能在雪莉欣慰的笑容中咧开半边嘴角，再次奉上了一个无言的生硬笑容。

2.

要是知道在帮比利那个小忙前克拉克就已经作为比利的养父见过一次校长，布鲁斯绝对不会如此轻率地答应比利的要求，但既然在招揽比利时开出了“联盟会尽量满足你一切合理要求”这样的条件，那当比利对他提出假扮成家长去见一见校长的请求时，布鲁斯根本没想过要拒绝。先不说在联盟之外，他的确也很关心比利的成长（他有义务教导比利如何不被自己获得的神力迷惑并始终坚持自我），何况除了有些顽皮之外，比利只是一名纯真善良并渴望关爱的少年，他为了从火灾中救人才逃了两节课——就算其中有一大半的时间都在接受采访，但这也完全值得布鲁斯帮这个忙。他年龄合适，对扮演各种角色都得心应手，只是乔装一下见见校长就可以帮助比利向维克多夫妇隐瞒身份、同时也避免让他们操心，这对布鲁斯来说完全就是举手之劳。反正这听起来就很简单——

“这真的是你的父亲？”

直到那位叫雪莉的女士满腹狐疑地盯着他，他才发现事情和他想象的不太一样，教导比利尽量少说谎也许应该尽早提上日程（虽说他们谁也没法在诚实这个品德上做个好榜样），但要是他们面对彼此时能多那么一点点坦诚，场面就不会在这刻变得如此尴尬。

“为什么你的父亲和上次长得不一样？”雪莉微微抬起上半身，朝布鲁斯更凑近一些，就算被乱蓬蓬的长刘海遮着，她也能确定那双眼睛是柔和的焦棕而非晶莹的透蓝。虽说这位“父亲”和上周那位一样都有着大概在她二十多岁时才流行的老派八字胡，但不管她怎么看，比利带来的两个爸爸都不是同一个人。她为自己的失礼对布鲁斯抱歉地笑了笑，重新坐回去后，她瞪了眼比利，要求他给一个合理的解释。

“可是……”比利倒是一点都没有被拆穿的惊慌，早在超人临时飞去南极拯救满载科学家的科研船而他不得不找蝙蝠侠救急时，他就做好了应对的方案：

“可是我本来就有两个父亲啊！”他抿着嘴鼓起腮帮，他有一张可爱的脸，稍微用点心思就可以让人相信自己有多无辜，再者，他已经在兄弟姐妹的配合下让校长相信他再次融入了一个全新的寄养家庭，再多编造一个谎言根本不是难题，“父亲，对不起，我之前没敢告诉你，上次校长已经就我太常把超人邀请来学校的事找过爸爸了……”

爸爸？哪个爸爸？

“哇哦，”雪莉拍了拍手，表情意外而惊喜，她灿烂地笑起来，同时友好地对着布鲁斯喊了一句，“Love is love！去年我也参加了游行！”

“唔……”

比利一边高举握成拳头的右手装疯卖傻地跟着喊万岁，一边用左手在布鲁斯的手心画了个大大的S。

这下布鲁斯连假笑都笑不出来了

“如果你不介意的话，不妨下次和您的丈夫一起来吧。”雪莉的镜片上略过一道精明的光，“我想，如果两位家长能共同参与到孩子的教育中，会对比利往后的成长非常有利，您认为呢？”

从头到尾都没说几句话的布鲁斯只得机械地点头，他看起来是那么木讷，而他原本想成为的严肃老成却又同时慈爱大方的父亲角色也化为了泡沫。他甚至不知道该从哪里开始批评比利，比利只是撒了个小谎、隐瞒了一部分事实——他们每天都在这么干；比利又想要履行作为沙赞的职责、又不想让爱他的家人担心，这也完全可以理解；比利找不到超人，情急之下只能找唯一适合的布鲁斯来顶替，这好像也没什么问题……但不知为何，布鲁斯觉得戴安娜最初开玩笑的那句“虽说我们每个人都是定时炸弹，但比利在这方面绝对有天赋”第一次被应验了。

“怎么办，韦恩先生，我该怎么办！”比利抢在布鲁斯生气之前就抓着他的裤腿一脸苦恼，他看起来是那么无助，无助到布鲁斯不得不再次提醒自己，比利只是个经历了太多的孩子。

“您会和超人一起再来一趟的吧？一定会的吧！我保证这次以后，我再也不会犯错、再也不会被校长要求请家长了！”

“……我当然没问题，”布鲁斯撕下胡子，决定把难题丢给克拉克，“不过我认为克拉克并不会同意这么做，如果你真的想要你的校长相信你这次没有撒谎，我们还有别的办法，你看，当你抛出一个谎言，总是需要更多的谎言去弥补……”

达到目的后便假装欣赏起车窗外美丽风景的比利看起来既不怎么想听这番说教，也不是很想接受飘渺虚幻的“别的方法”，而早就料到这一点的布鲁斯认为克拉克会拒绝，他当然会拒绝的，但凡他还想继续做比利和弗莱迪眼中那个正直完美的宇宙无敌大英雄，他就不会赞成比利用谎言掩盖谎言的方法。

“什么时候？哇，这可真是太有意思了！比利你真的很机灵，你是怎么想到这个好主意的？”

当回到联盟大厅第一时间被比利告知此事的克拉克兴高采烈地飞到他面前时，布鲁斯从离开学校后勉强堆起的微笑彻底碎裂了。

“我该穿什么衣服，我们俩是不是穿情侣装才比较像那么回事？等等，我上次用的什么胡子来着，啊哈，听比利说你今天选了个毛茸茸的假发套，说真的，那种长发也意外适合你呢……”

3.

“没想到您还做过记者，比利以前和我谈话时，也提到过他也非常想成为一名有正义感的记者。”

雪莉一边翻着手中那叠齐全的领养材料，一边以此打开话题，比利坐在边上，除了微笑点头之外没有其他反应，反正这是他的“爸爸们”的主场，他深知只要自己越乖巧，麻烦就会越快解决。

“噢，只是实习生，在和我的丈夫结婚后，我搬去了哥谭，所以转行去了银行工作，我以前考过会计证书，”克拉克往前探身，对着雪莉正在翻阅的那页指了指某处，“韦恩集团旗下的银行，不用加班，福利很好。”

克拉克说完又扭头冲布鲁斯挤眉弄眼地笑，于是布鲁斯也跟着点头应和，同时继续在心里总结他到底在哪个步骤犯了错。首先，他太过于纵容比利，也许从一开始，他就该对比利明确这点，如果他想要成为正义联盟的正式成员，那他就必须遵守上课期间不得以超级英雄身份随意外出的规矩；其次，他总是太迟才对克拉克说“不”，如果他从克拉克表示要好好筹备这次会面开始就说不，他就不必穿着他深恶痛绝的格子衬衫、顶着毛茸茸的假发和络腮胡在这里听他编造他们因车祸相识的狗屁爱情故事，只可惜，校长就像相信了他真的能在两周内留出这么完美的络腮胡一样相信了克拉克半真半假的故事——谁会爱上把自己的爱车撞得稀烂的肇事者还关心他流没流血？说起来，超人那时有关心过他的心在滴血吗？而在布鲁斯自我反思的时间里，克拉克和雪莉之间的对话已经从职业状况的了解正式过渡到了见家长的主题。

“能和超级英雄成为朋友固然很好，但由此引发的虚荣心问题，你们作为家长也要多多重视。”雪莉当然很高兴超人先生能够光临这间学校，这对于震慑这条街区上的黑恶势力极其有益，但是作为两千多名学生的大家长，她更需要关注的依然是孩子们方方面面的状态：

“我不希望再听到比利用蝙蝠侠会不会来陪他吃午餐这事和同学们打赌了，事实上，自从超人和费城的神秘英雄来到这里，最近学生们的注意力完全被这些超级英雄转移了。”

雪莉收起笑容，试图告诉比利的父亲们她正在和他们讨论一个严肃的话题，布鲁斯咳了声，克拉克注意到他的提醒，迅速和他一起换上了一副审慎的表情。

“噢，关于这点，”克拉克用手指按了按胡子，“我们的确没有做出好的引导，我们确实应该，应该……”

“应该让比利将重心放到正确的事情上，我们作为父亲，应该教导比利目前作为学生，什么才是最重要的。”克拉克刚开始显露出迟疑，布鲁斯就相当自然地接上了他的话，他侃侃而谈的神态游刃有余之于却仍能让人觉得态度郑重：

“也许还应该和他好好谈谈超级英雄拯救世界时会造成哪些附带问题。”

“没错没错，看问题不能片面，”克拉克努力让自己的脑袋别总是朝着布鲁斯偏，他重新看向校长，继续和布鲁斯一唱一和，“盲目崇拜超级英雄未必是件好事。”

“这点我们会好好和比利聊聊的，我想我们之前还不够关心他，这一点是我们的错。”

他们一同看向坐在一旁的比利，敏锐察觉到这两道视线中所包含着的警告意味，比利迅速坐正并分外用力地连连点头。如果说在此之前比利还觉得让超人和蝙蝠侠双双假扮他的家长够他吹嘘个一整年，那在看到这两人竟然真的很有当家长的天赋并似乎很想在他身上实践时，比利不得不为自己先前的沾沾自喜后悔那么几秒。

“有你们这么理智包容的父亲，我相信比利以后一定会越来越优秀的。”

雪莉看起来彻底相信他们两个是比利的新家长了，她欣慰地起身和他们握手，她也愿意相信比利所说的“遇见两位父亲后我再也不想去别的家庭了”是完全出于真心。在她看来，比利的两个爸爸才是平凡而伟大的、真正的超级英雄。在克拉克再一次信誓旦旦地表示一定会好好和比利平等沟通后，一心只想让比利体会更多陪伴和爱的校长再次对他们发出邀请：

“那么，希望我能在这周末的亲子舞会上再次看到二位。”雪莉言简意赅地说，她甚至觉得这都是多此一举的事，她觉得这两位不用加班生活优越的男士根本没有不来的理由，以她的经验猜测，这两位届时一定会成为舞会上最闪闪发光的一对：

“这是学校每个学期最重要的大型活动之一，我想比利应该已经告诉你们了吧？”

她笑盈盈地说道，笑得太久以至于脸部肌肉僵硬的比利，在布鲁斯垮下脸瞪他时不由自主地打了个寒颤。

4.

“不。”

布鲁斯吸取教训，在走出办公室的第一时间就表达了自己的态度，“如果你很享受扮演父亲的感觉，你可以自己去。”

“那会惹校长怀疑的。”克拉克对比利眨眨眼睛，接收到信息的比利下一秒就换上了可怜巴巴的表情，“而且我觉得校长是诚心邀请我们。”

布鲁斯快步走在前头，拒绝去看比利的表情。

“不行。”为了不让自己在联盟唯一真正意义上的孩子面前显得那么不近人情，布鲁斯随后又补充：“周末我有安排了。”

“我没在你的行程表上看到呀？”

克拉克对窥探联盟顾问个人隐私的事表达得理不直气也壮，毕竟就算真的清算起来，他总归还是正义联盟的主席，他的确有权利知悉每一个成员的时间安排以便更好地进行排班。他拍拍比利的肩，又朝布鲁斯的背影使了个眼色，在布鲁斯再次拒绝前，和克拉克心意相通的比利就上前扯住了布鲁斯的胳膊——他倒没去深究超人表现如此积极是什么原因，他只是觉得，超人和蝙蝠侠一起作为他的父亲出席联谊活动实在是太酷了，而且就算蝙蝠侠乔装打扮过，他那辆限量版的奔驰、或者随便什么独一无二的豪车也足够他出一阵风头了：

“布鲁斯爹地，你真的不可以参加吗？”比利想，一定是他现在那个美好的大家庭所给予的爱，才让从来不肯放低姿态自以为很酷的他开始对撒娇卖乖变得如此得心应手的，他知道这招的杀伤力就算是冷酷神秘的蝙蝠侠也难以招架：“可是，我还从来没有过和父亲一起出席集体活动的体验，唉，毕竟我从出生开始——”

布鲁斯被比利的称呼搞得一时语塞，他扭过头，并不打算上前帮他解围的克拉克正笑眯眯地看着他们。布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，突然觉得自己的抵抗毫无意义。只是再用这身行头陪比利参加一个他从没有机会参加的活动而已，这其实不算是什么强人所难的事——

“最后一次。”布鲁斯将胳膊从比利手里抽出来，他皱眉看着比利，又一次强调道：

“这真的是最后一次了。”

5.

就像雪莉预测的那样，布鲁斯和克拉克果然成为了当天活动现场的焦点，无论比利何时去找他们，他们身边总是围着一茬又一茬前来攀谈并最终如愿交换名片的家长——布鲁斯那辆阿斯顿马丁贡献了一部分功劳之外，他和克拉克惹人喜欢的身形和外貌则是另一部分原因。他们谈吐得当，有教养有礼貌，克拉克表现得外向而健谈，顶着柔顺长发的布鲁斯则显得低调温和，他们毫无疑问成为了最受瞩目的一对家长（哪怕他们不是到场的家长中唯一一对性别相同的）。不用多打探，在场的大人都清楚他们这样的伴侣能合法收养儿童意味着什么：这意味着他们有丰厚的资产（至少绝对是稳固的中产阶级，那辆车说明了一切！），他们有良好的社会关系和清白的背景，他们不拥有任何犯罪记录、甚至很有可能连一张最普通的罚单都没有。而他们的儿子，最近还因为和超人交朋友成为了学校的风云人物，没人不喜欢他们，没人不想结识他们。布鲁斯原本担心克拉克应付不了这种场面，但他没想到，克拉克完全进入了角色，他和每一个对他的情感经历感兴趣的人聊起让他们相遇的那场车祸，他声称自己去过世界各地（这倒不算撒谎，他确实去过，而且几乎是每天都能随心所欲地想去就去），他聊起极地的气候，南美的风光，他带来各种各样的奇闻趣事，但闲聊之余，他总把目光落在更安静一些的布鲁斯身上，引得大家都用掺杂羡慕的眼光止不住窃窃私语，就算是布鲁斯，也能听到那些人你一句我一句地“看啊，他们可真是太般配了”。

而已经尽他所能满足比利心愿的布鲁斯只想趁阿尔弗雷德注意不到的时候多吃两块蛋糕。

“我们今天犯了一个小错误。”又结束一场攀谈的克拉克走向已经坐在可爱的矮桌前觅食的布鲁斯，他在别人的注目中帮布鲁斯理了理刘海，然后若无其事搂住他坐了下来：“我们忘了准备一对戒指，好在别人问起的时候，我说我们出门前一起默契地落在洗手台上了。”

布鲁斯动了动肩膀发现自己没法施展动作挣开，于是他将注意力转移到了蛋糕上。蛋糕，可爱的、甜蜜的蛋糕，难道是受了这些超高糖分的影响，克拉克的语气才暧昧到让他心里发慌？他们在这个和乐融融的场合显得如此亲密，布鲁斯所担心的可疑和违和从头到尾都没有出现。

“组建一个家庭的感觉真的很不错，”克拉克善解人意地放开了布鲁斯，没有继续为难他，“难怪潘尼沃斯先生总是在这方面唠叨你呢。”

正忙着刮掉蛋糕上层奶油的布鲁斯依然没有理会他。

“别误会，我理解你的感受。”但克拉克从来也不需要布鲁斯的应和才能继续说下去，在和布鲁斯对话时单方面畅所欲言是他无人能敌的本事，“玛莎在这件事也从来没放过我，我想她可能是心急过头了，前几天她竟然跟我说实在不行的话布鲁斯也不错。”

布鲁斯撇撇嘴，他吃掉了那一小块蛋糕，又开始犹豫也许自己可以放纵一下、吃上那么一小勺奶油。这很好地分散了他的注意力，让他不必为了克拉克愈发热切的目光和生硬转移的话题而浑身不自在。他突然有点小小的不快，为什么实在不行以后才想到他？难道他是不得已才为之的备选项？

“唉……但是我现在，你也知道，就连克拉克•肯特这个身份都只敢在费城这儿偶尔使用。”

布鲁斯咬了咬牙，在心里对克拉克故意击中他弱点的行为大呼卑鄙。

“如果你想要约会，我可以帮你安排。”他清清嗓子，低声说道，“韦恩集团每年都会为员工举办多场联谊活动。”

布鲁斯开始装傻充愣，而克拉克决定立马效仿：

“啊？我不需要约会啊，我不是已经在约会了吗？”

“难道你觉得这不是约会？”他紧追不舍，用带着疑惑和不解的语气无辜地反问，“这就是约会啊，这难道不是约会吗？”

“当然是啊！”——MAGIC！一整场都四处乱窜的比利带着灿烂笑容从布鲁斯背后钻出来——也或者是从桌子底下钻出来的？他张开双臂同时勾住克拉克和布鲁斯的肩，挂在两颗脑袋中间笑嘻嘻地说：

“你们又不是我真正的父亲，既然这不是我们的家庭聚会，那就是你们两个人的约会啦！”

“我不介意现在就去向雪莉女士摊牌，告诉她我并不是你真正的父亲。”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛往后瞟，他其实应该感谢比利的，比利的存在让他不至于苦恼该如何回应克拉克的暗示。但克拉克识破了他的把戏，他执着地盯着布鲁斯的侧脸，再次让对话的主题回到他们之间：

“为什么要威胁孩子，”他拢拢眉，不给布鲁斯任何余地，“你明明看起来一点也不抗拒和我假扮成伴侣。”

“也许那只是因为我没得到好好拒绝的机会。”

布鲁斯还在争辩，他完全没注意到比利又是什么时候施展魔法让自己神奇消失的，他只知道下一个瞬间，克拉克的唇贴上了他的耳朵，这种有分寸的亲密势必又惹来了一大堆艳羡的目光，布鲁斯无暇顾及，因为克拉克在这个充满爱和欢乐的场合下道出的甜腻告白实在太合适宜：

“没办法，我只能拒绝你的拒绝，因为你给了我那么多。”克拉克觉得自己已经不必再次对布鲁斯重复他为自己带来了什么，他说了太多次，布鲁斯却从没放在心上，所以这次，他确信自己只需要告诉布鲁斯、自己想给他什么：

“所以我想，我能给你的，只有这份你没机会拒绝的爱了。”

6.

“你们以后还会以我父亲的身份出席活动吗？”比利的眼睛水汪汪的，这不需要魔法，人工泪眼和眼药水就可以办到，布鲁斯有没有看出来也不重要，重要的是，他再一次看见布鲁斯动摇了，多么善良，此刻，比利对蝙蝠侠的崇拜又多了一点，“同学们都可羡慕我有你们这么般配融洽的父亲了，当然，要是你们能穿着制服来……”

——“想都别想。”

——“我没问题。”

他们异口同声道，而注意到布鲁斯不悦神色的克拉克即刻改口：

“抱歉，比利，以后所有事都由蝙蝠侠说了算。”他用手掌按住比利的脑袋，深情的目光却投向了布鲁斯，“这是我在追求蝙蝠侠的路上踏出的第二步。”

至于第一步，当然是在参加活动之前和比利达成交易，只要比利愿意和他做出配合，他就会增加在比利的学校露面帮助他和他的兄弟姐妹逞威风的次数。事实上，这对比利来说根本是有益无害的交易，因为在超人开出条件时，比利就想到，只要超人成功了，那以后他们的午餐桌上很大概率就会出现蝙蝠侠的身影了。到那个时候，他一定要布鲁斯当着所有人的面送他一支真正的蝙蝠镖，那绝对会成为他十四年来经历过的最酷的事！至于蝙蝠侠居然带着一丝羞赧逃避了超人的告白转头就走什么的不在比利的关心范围内，眼下，他只关心布鲁斯什么时候肯穿上蝙蝠侠的制服来陪他们吃午餐。

要是超人能和蝙蝠侠一起来就更好了，比利想了想，又觉得这应该很快就能实现。毕竟——他看向追在布鲁斯身后说个不停的克拉克，很快，这两个鼎鼎有名的超级英雄都将会形影不离了。

**Author's Note:**

> 眼尖的人已经看出来，本蝙扮演的其实是……


End file.
